


【源藏】樱吹血

by Bloodogma



Series: 源藏 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: PWP短篇Alpha· OW源/灵雀 X Alpha· OW藏“岛田半藏被自己的同事绑架了。”
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 源藏 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834009
Kudos: 17





	【源藏】樱吹血

01

从岛田半藏出生起，花村就已经种满了晚樱。

但那樱花与寻常京都的樱略有不同，它们既没有沾染尺素的白，也无缘温润的粉。那是一片绚丽如朝霞般的赤红，承着漫天的顷顷天光，融出温暖宁静的光辉。

年少的半藏走出朱梁白墙的庭院，依旧没有找到弟弟的身影，他已经很少回家了，或许在电玩厅中乐此不疲地一次又一次挑战自己的记录，或许在花村的大街小巷闲逛消遣。  
父亲和兄长也都默许了源氏的贪玩不羁，也默许了半藏的刻苦勤勉，他们都是最优秀的继承人，是岛田家引以为豪的一双ALPHA。  
可是源氏却严辞怒色的拒绝了家族安排的任何一个OMEGA，用他的话来说，他讨厌这些黏糊糊又脆弱的家伙，半藏没有看到源氏偷瞄过来的目光，以为他的弟弟只是对性没有准备好，便帮他开脱了几句，将提上日程的结合标记又糊弄了过去。

一拖又是几个月。

半藏的刘海已经长到了下颚，被风吹起的碎发漆黑，少年的轮廓已经出落出英俊且坚毅的味道。他已经成年了，身上的信息素却已经控制得游刃有余，不像他招摇过市的弟弟——盛气凌人的少年总是不知道什么叫收敛。  
他抬起同样漆黑的眼眸望向院子前开得最盛的一株樱花，手中仍握着刚才练习用的长弓。

空气中有雨后泥土的气味，和樱花的香气交织在一起，温柔又清淡，弥散在春风中，涤荡一二再散去。  
有只通体墨绿近乎黑色的雀鸟振翅从攒满霞光赤色的树梢上掠过，逆着日光而去。白茫茫的天光抚过他的羽翼，它抖落下一片深色的雀翎，落在少年半藏的手掌中。

飞鸟属于远方，他能做的只有替它收好落羽。

“哥哥。”  
少年源氏的声音不知从何方传来，渐渐和带着几分金属质感的冰冷声线重合。

半藏抬手想拿开轻轻覆在自己眼睑上的雀羽，却发现双手被麻绳紧紧绑住，固定在了背后。  
他尝试着动了动腿，却发现自己的机械义肢被人拆掉了。

岛田半藏从未后悔过这个决定，此刻也不后悔。

从那时起他便已经将自己万劫不复的灵魂和他胞弟的死亡一起埋入了黄土之下，用自己剩余的一具行尸走肉去盛放那些麻木的野心与力量。  
他为了追求更高的机动性，也为了追求孤独而所向披靡的力量，舍弃了自己的双腿，将他们换成了自己曾经嗤之以鼻的智械。  
而除了温斯顿、托比昂或者安吉拉外没有人能拆下自己精密复杂的义肢，况且他在守望先锋中向来独来独往，这三个人各有工作，也不会有闲情逸致来捉弄他。

他深吸了一口气，闻到了信息素的味道，那是和他相斥的ALPHA信息素，并且是他再熟悉不过的。  
有人将他脸上的羽毛拿开，半藏睁开双眼，看见的却是一摸锋利的绿光，像是幽冥的磷火，在漆黑的空虚中注视着他，端详他的灵魂。

“源氏……？”  
半藏漆黑深沉的双目映出机械体冷硬分明的轮廓，人造的东西总是这么精密而完美，每一个切面，每一根线条构造而成的肌肉与骨骼都是经过精心计算的产物。

这里是一个偏僻的库房，既没有樱花也没有灵雀，只有潮湿腐旧的气味弥漫在空气中，房间四周的墙壁下有些微弱的蓝光用作紧急照明。  
半藏被丢在堆积如山的纸箱旁，上身平常总是只穿一半的弓道服被彻底扯散，露出了大片精壮丰满的胸膛和从胸口一路蜿蜒盘桓到臂膀上的竜纹。

他不久前才和死而复生的胞弟重逢相认，源氏放弃了复仇，但这却并没有让半藏的灵魂获得救赎，寻得归途。  
早已无望的复仇重新获得了契机，半藏渴望赎罪，渴望源氏的刀剑相向，渴望以死止痛，但源氏却用一句轻得不能再轻的话掠过了他，就像他的竜一文字掠过他的脖颈。

一切都落空了。

半藏依旧不知如何去面对从前历历在目的往事，也不知如何去面对源氏这些年来由他亲手促成的深重苦难。

“你若是还是想要我这条命，我也毫无怨言。”  
源氏就站在他的面前，缄默地看着自己才三十八岁就已经鬓发微白的大哥。

他的容貌还保留了些少年时的模样，却已经刻满风霜，淀满沉稳，比彼时更为炽烈，更为稳重，像一把千锤百炼削铁如泥的武士刀，也像一坛尘封数年历久弥香的陈酿。  
他的哥哥比从前更为高大健壮，连气吞山河的竜纹身都比从前更狰狞了三分。  
但半藏一开口叫他的名字时，源氏便感觉他仿佛刚从城里的拉面馆回到家府中。

再遇见练箭归来，在漫天飞花下等他的长发少年。

源氏单膝跪下，机甲摩擦出细微的声响，他将手覆在半藏的面颊上，冰冷的金属质感激得半藏有些本能的排斥。  
让他又想起祭日时与源氏在花村月夜重逢，他胞弟手中竜一文字的刀锋贴着他的脖颈擦过。

如同轻吻。

“哥哥，我从不食言。”  
机械人的另一只手掌顺着半藏凌乱的衣袍下摆探入，抚摸过他已经愈合多年的膝盖断面，那儿还缠着白色的绷带以防止摩擦过度。  
也因为是旧伤的原因，那里颇为敏感，被身为自己弟弟的冰凉机器触碰使得半藏有些微妙地异样与难以言说的感觉。

数年前的记忆从他脑中的闸门中涌出，他还记得源氏是如何对他撒着娇，哄骗着他，进行了两个ALPHA之间的结合。  
他甚至记得少年源氏那些半真半假的甜腻情话，记得两个ALPHA肉体互斥的痛苦和精神上奇异又难以言喻的高潮。源氏看见自己哥哥凌厉的双眼在昏暗的蓝光中疑惑地眯起，折刀一样墨黑的剑眉蹙在一起。

他想亲吻他的胡茬，但他已经不能这么做了。

源氏的半机械身体有些精密甚至超乎人类的神经网络，使得他可以精准掌握力度并且能有十分鲜明的触感。  
此刻他手掌下半藏肌肉结实的大腿，正散发着温暖的热度，与他的身体截然不同。他一路探到兄长胯下的兜裆布，这使得半藏顿时猜到了七八分源氏的意图。

“我是你哥哥，我还是个ALPHA，源氏。”  
轻不可闻的叹息后接上半藏沙哑低沉的劝说。

源氏轻而易举地将那块布料从半藏的胯间抽出丢在了一旁，伸手将他衣物的下摆推上了腰际，他的手指缓慢地蹭过了兄长虬结凶悍的肌肉。

“我知道，我从18年前就知道。”  
源氏的声音在面罩中传来，有些听不真切的笑意，看来不止半藏一个人在回味往事。他现在的眼力非常好，即便在如此昏暗的库房中，依旧将眼前的景象看得一清二楚。他大哥正下身一丝不挂地躺在他的面前，在毛发浓密的胯间是半勃的性器，颜色浅褐，尺寸可观，一如其人。

源氏伸手去托了托那阳具，却换来兄者腿根的一阵轻颤。

“我们已经不复当年了。”

是啊，物是人非。  
源氏如此想着，机械臂却握着半藏粗长的性器自顾自地撸动起来，他力度控制得非常精准，像是逼迫自己哥哥射精一般挤弄，又不至于伤着他。  
可怜半藏要憋着喉咙里模糊的闷哼，下身还在自己弟弟的手中完全勃起后淌着前列腺液，源源不断地汲取着快感。  
源氏看着他眉头紧皱却对自己难以抵抗的模样颇为受用，将另一只手的指头塞进了十几年来无人造访的肛口中。  
冷得刺骨的机械手指进入了半藏的后穴中，肠道是温热的，干涩的，并且抗拒一切侵入的。作为一个ALPHA，他的肛门本来就不具备任何结合的功能，甚至可以说是本能的排斥着一切异物。

半藏双目圆睁，怔怔地望着身上的源氏，刚想开口却被源氏打断了。

“我不要兄长的命，只想像以前一样要这点东西而已。”  
源氏话中没有胁迫也没有欺侮，一如年少时真诚而炽热，像是引来阳炎的飞雀招他一同葬身火海。

包括那些少年时和弟弟火热胴体的抵死纠缠和肉体碰撞的禁忌游戏。

半藏叹息一声，仿佛是默许。  
源氏手中用力一挤，让自己的兄长低声地叫了出来，乳白的精液溅在了他自己的胸膛上缓缓地淌进了肌肉的沟壑中，衬着斑斓的龙纹分外色情。

连饱满的胸肌上的乳尖都已经肿胀得发红，肉实的胸膛随着源氏手指愈发加快加重的抽插而微微颤抖着。  
源氏从前喜欢舔那儿，细细地吸咬，半藏却宠溺极了从不曾真的推拒过，只会抱着短发少年的脑袋低声喘息着。他喜欢握着自己兄长的双手，清晰地感受到大哥粗糙的掌心和手心常年使弓磨出的厚茧。

在重逢之后，半藏看到的源氏一直都是谦逊沉稳并且陌生的，直到此刻他才发现他的弟弟还是像从前一样不知收敛气息，浓郁又铺天盖地的ALPHA信息素几乎可以让任何一个OMEGA溺毙迷乱，但同为ALPHA的半藏只感觉到令人窒息的眩晕与排斥。

源氏浓烈的气味折磨着他，他无暇思考几乎被改造成了智械的胞弟为什么会拥有腺体之类的器官，只觉得自己的神智和灵魂都快要被源氏吞噬殆尽。

半藏的后穴只是被指头摩擦并不能足以承受容纳更大的物体，毕竟他根本不会像一个OMEGA一样分泌出液体为交合做好准备，源氏不知从哪儿掏出了一支透明针剂，将没有针头的细管缓缓插进了自己哥哥已经拓开了不少的肛口中。

他看着深红而紧致的后穴含着那只针管，被缓缓灌入了粘稠的透明液体。  
源氏从前喜欢将精液通通射进兄长的屁股里直到满溢出，顺着小麦色的肌肤淌下腿根，而半藏虽然会骂他两句胡闹，却从未真正阻止过他。

“你哪来的这些玩意。”  
半藏偏过头不想看见这荒唐的画面，有些羞恼地说。

“机械也需要润滑。”  
拔出针管后，源氏将三只指头又猛地插进自己哥哥的屁股里，用力地搅了搅肠道，这次便成功地搅出了极为响亮羞耻的粘稠水声。

“够了。”  
“我说够了！”  
半藏的劝说变成了有些不悦的低吼，他睁着眼望着自己的弟弟，不稳地喘息着，像一只落败狼狈却不失傲骨的猛兽。

他知道自己哥哥的脾性，也不想再得寸进尺。源氏掰开半藏精壮的双腿，用面甲上权当做眼睛的绿光扫视着兄长精壮的肉体。  
半藏只能看到源氏的上半身，那是与以往肉体截然不同的流畅机械，修长而瘦削。下身却突然感觉被一根冷硬粗长的器具猛地顶入了黏湿的后穴。

那根金属的玩意和从前源氏的阳具截然不同，它坚不可摧也不具有弹性，一路碾压顶撞开柔软的肠壁，无情地深入突破到半藏久违性事的敏感处作祟。

ALPHA被强行侵犯的滋味可不好受，即便源氏极有耐心的替他做了扩张润滑，也不意味着他们可以顺利的结合。本能中滋生的剧痛使半藏在齿缝间泄露出一声嘶哑的闷哼，他皱了皱眉头艰难地呼吸着，被绑起来的双手死死抠住了粗糙的红绳。  
然而他的弟弟并不想给予他任何喘息的间隙，伸出手死死掐住了他精瘦的腰肢开始了进攻与侵占。

机械忍者的腰肢仿佛是永动机一般不知疲倦地加快着抽插的频率，半藏的后穴被灌满了润滑液，没被操几下便几乎是湿滑顺畅了。  
覆盖着银灰色装甲的金属胯部不停地拍打着半藏结实挺翘的臀部，将深色的肌肉撞得泛红，一根金属阳具在他已经磨得有些发肿的穴中疯狂且快速的进出，将润滑液带出了不少，溅得半藏整个深红的会阴都濡湿不堪。

“慢点。”  
半藏双眼泛红，咬牙切齿地颤声道。

看着自己哥哥如此情难自制的模样，源氏变本加厉地伸手抱住半藏的双臀往自己胯下压，以方便那机械性器贯穿得更深。  
半藏张着嘴无声地嘶吼着，一双狭长幽深的双眼中几乎要蓄出泪水来，那根铁棍子快要碾坏他的前列腺了，甚至快要探到ALPHA已经退化的腔口处了。  
源氏下身轻而易举便能以常人无法企及的高速操干身下健壮的武士，他一手捏着兄长紧翘的屁股往自己性器上按，直到将古铜色的臀肉都被按出红色的指印，他的另一只手则握着半藏右腿的残肢温柔地抚摸着。

而半藏则为这非比寻常的欢爱神魂颠倒，源氏看他满面潮红皱着眉头极力忍耐的模样以为他又要射了，便拿出那根半藏收拣多年的雀翎，用纤细的羽根插入了他的尿孔中。  
精液倒流的滋味可不好受，半藏紧剩下的大腿挣扎起来，却被源氏的机械臂不容抗拒地摁成一字打开。他的马尾早就散乱在身后，一身凌乱衣衫和欢爱痕迹，下身还含着弟弟的机械性器的狼狈模样，哪儿有个忍者大师的模样。

“给我拔了……”  
他想用不容置喙的强硬语气说服弟弟，但此刻被源氏顶得断断续续的嗓音却背离了初衷，无端地淫乱起来。

“我想吻你。”  
精通向兄长耍赖撒娇的源氏数十年后故技重施，成功地岔开了话题，这次半藏依旧无法拒绝他，只轻哼了声当做默许。

源氏拨下面甲，却只露出了一双漆黑如黑曜石的双眼，也算是他为数不多仍然保持着肉体凡胎的部分。  
他将面部轻轻抵在兄长的锁骨上，半藏心中无端地凄凉绞痛起来，搂着弟弟冰冷的机械身体，任由他变本加厉地侵犯猛干自己。  
半藏前方射不出精水，倒流进他浅褐的阴囊中，将球体越撑越涨，随着源氏极快的抽插频率而来回摇晃着。

灭顶的快感在他大脑中流窜，如同通电的水域一般无一处幸免。他倒抽着气，感觉身下两处累积的快感都快将他淹没窒息，他开始无意识地用仅存的大腿夹紧源氏坚硬冰冷的合金胯骨。  
他的弟弟像是一具只懂得进攻的机器，固定在他下身，不停地深入他身体内部摩擦着抽插着，制造着骇人的痛与乐。

他比以前更让人招架不住了，半藏咬着牙想道。

源氏按着半藏的腿根迫使他下身羞耻地大开，他看着自己仿生重铸的阳具裹着黏糊的润滑液从半藏的后穴中抽出，再猛地顶入，这一下终于让那个入口的肌肉为他颤抖收紧，半藏的腿根剧烈地痉挛着，源氏感觉到自己捅到了半藏退化的腔口了。

“滚出去……”  
他的兄长眼中泛着血丝，哆嗦着抽气的模样不难让人想象作为一个ALPHA他有多么排斥被人触及退化的生殖腔。

“我记得哥哥以前可以办到的。”  
源氏轻声地用一种既不是恳求也不是提问的语气说，他决定要这么做，没有人可以阻止他。他只用顺着半藏体内那个腔道再缓缓一顶，就可以插进他萎缩的生殖腔中。

可他并没有这么做，源氏伸出他冰凉光滑的指腹缓缓地抚摸过躺在自己身下的兄长的胸膛，半藏在极力克制自己的颤抖，但他实在是太抗拒被另一个ALPHA侵犯的感觉了。

可是当那个ALPHA是源氏后，一切都另当别论了。

即便他的身体如此痛苦与抵抗，但他的灵魂却始终如一地渴望和他的兄弟合为一体。

“不，哥哥，我不会这么做的，这件事我想还是另外一个人做更加合适。”  
源氏蹲在半藏身后，伸手抱起失去行动力无法反抗的半藏抱在自己的怀中，他冷硬的双手掐住半藏的腿根，让他的兄长保持住双腿打开靠在他身上的模样。

从房间的拐角走出另一个熟悉的身影，一个不知道在那儿待了多久的人。

02

十七岁的源氏还处在迟迟不结束的叛逆期中，一面抵抗着家族对他的擅作主张，一面抵挡着自己对兄长模糊又隐晦的难言之情。

他是在一个百无聊赖的下午，在花村他常去的那家居酒屋门口被传送走的。

夏天总是令人烦躁，有恼人的蝉和万里无云的蓝天，可乐只要放上一下午就会走气，街机厅里人满为患，此起彼伏的呼声将人挤在其中，即便有冷气也无济于事。  
源氏带好自己的护额，抬手掀开门口的布帘，打开了手里的汽水，瓶盖还未来得及落入一旁的垃圾桶中。

他就已经身处十八年后的未来了，面前街道上的售货机和往来的车辆突然变成了一脸惊愕得张大了嘴的棕发白人少女，还有她脱手摔在了地上的黄色护目镜。  
一只大猩猩站在她旁边，推了推眼镜，显然他是在场最镇定的一个，他看了看操作面板的数据，开始及时分析。而一旁其他守望先锋——准确的说十七岁的源氏并不知道什么守望先锋——一众人都如同见了鬼一样对着他从头到脚的仔细端详起来。  
少年源氏莫名其妙地抬起头，看到实验室的门口靠墙站着个通体机械的忍者，他面甲上只有一道绿光，看不出是人类还是智械，但源氏还是一眼就认出了他背后背着的那把太刀，即便它已经被改造得面目全非。

竜一文字。

***

在那个通体金属的机械向源氏解释了来龙去脉之后，源氏还是无法相信面前的人就是未来的自己，对于自己为什么会发生这种变故，机械忍者也闪烁其词不愿解释。

青年源氏揪了一把自己的胳膊，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。即使半信半疑，但他还是按照他俩的约定，按时到了那个仓库。  
他嗅到了熟悉的信息素，看到了那个失去了双腿，被红绳束缚起来的中年武士。半藏虽然束起了发，蓄了须，脸上刻上了一些不明显的风霜与沧桑，但他兄长的眉眼却依旧熟稔，还有赤裸的臂膀上狰狞而花纹繁复的竜。

仿佛他不久前才见过。

接下来青年源氏目睹了机械忍者如何侵犯他三十八岁的兄长，如何将半藏摁在杂物堆中蛮横地操干着，两个ALPHA的信息素因为性交都极为浓烈，几乎盖过了空气中的潮霉味。  
他还太过年轻，甚至对爱与欲都没有一个不甚模糊的定义，却越过了所有本该经历的循序渐进的过程，见识了自己在未来终将付诸实践的种种胡作非为，受到了近乎毁灭性的震撼。

当已经是机械体的源氏将还在为疼痛和高潮而痉挛的半藏抱在怀中，向他的方向打开，展示一场交媾过后汁液横流的胯下时，黑发的青年不可自制地迈开了脚步。  
半藏艰难地聚焦，看清了走到了自己身前的年轻人，目光从涣散中汇聚出惊愕与恐慌，他偏过头看到机械的面甲一角，抬起头又能看到曾经和自己朝夕相处又被自己手刃的胞弟。  
他被现实的荒诞性所震慑，开始怀疑这是梦境，但两个熟悉的ALPHA同时散发出的强烈的信息素气味却灌入他的口鼻，让他每一根神经都疼得颤抖，告诉了他这一切的真实性。

“哥……？”  
青年诧异的目光扫过他身上的指印与绳痕，再伸出手指轻轻触了触他胸口正在往下淌的精液，又像触到了火舌般猛地收了回去。  
不堪羞耻的半藏低下头向身后的机械忍者吼道：“放开我，你不能这么干，这太过了！”  
源氏托着他大腿的手力道适中地揉了揉半藏发红的腿根，他低声回答：“哥哥，有什么会比死更过分呢。”

“那我宁愿死。”  
“你忘了我说过的话了。”  
他的手指开始蠢蠢欲动，探到了半藏的臀缝之间，用冰凉的机械指头缓缓地插进了半藏下身因为刚才的性交而有些红肿的肛口，再向两边拉开。

鬓发花白的武士羞恼地挣扎起来，却只让体内被灌进的润滑液顺着被撑开的后穴汩汩地挤了出来，滴滴答答地落在了地面上，像是OMEGA分泌出来的黏液一般。  
而从黑发青年的视角往下看去，却正好能看见他兄长愈发丰满的胸肌轮廓，以及毛发中垂着的性器，再往下……

半藏看到有殷红的血滴在他跟前，他听到身后带着电流声的轻笑，刚抬头就看到了自己十七岁的弟弟目不转睛地盯着自己，高耸的鼻梁下正淌出两行鼻血。  
更不妙的是，血气方刚的青年已经勃起了，他开始解开自己的腰带，掏出了自己已经充血肿胀的性器，深红的茎头还不时滴出些前列腺液，显然他已经迫不及待了。  
半藏偏过头去，因为剧烈的羞耻和信息素的互斥而剧烈喘息着，他不记得源氏十七岁时居然就已经有这样的尺寸了，但他仍然记得自己从第一次和他的弟弟做爱起就被折磨得不轻了。

这对于他们来说，都更像是个无比真实且荒诞的梦境，所以他们也宽恕了自己的为所欲为。

黑发的灵雀跪在了半藏身前，他火热的阳具正好抵在了半藏的后穴处，源氏握着自己的茎头在兄长还未合拢的肛口磨蹭了几下，这让他的兄长更是不知所措，他便倾身去吻暴躁的中年武士。胡乱的吻并没有任何的安抚作业，半藏含糊的拒绝被塞回了嘴里。  
十七岁的青年还从未和人做过爱，但现在他却无师自通般在脑子里想出了无数种侵犯自己兄者的花样，他的身体在呐喊，鼓舞他将之付诸行动。

“哥，我不是……”  
青年顿了顿，抬手擦了擦自己的鼻血，将欲盖弥彰的话语咬断，咽回来肚子里，招来了半藏的目光和他对视。  
他的兄长眼角有了些细小的纹路，沾着些身不由己的泪水，用他所熟悉的高傲的眼神瞥向他，像只穷途末路的狼。  
年轻的源氏头脑一热，猛地一挺腰将性器顶进了兄长的后穴中。因为刚才的性交，半藏的肛口不再干涩，而是顺利的容纳了和刚才金属的器具截然不同，带着热度与经络的肉具。  
半藏嘶哑地哼出了声，他表情有些狰狞，熟悉的疼痛又卷土重来，但被年少的胞弟侵犯的感觉却让他几乎在负罪感与羞愤中高潮。  
黑发青年将整根阳具插到了底，下身茂密卷曲的毛发紧紧贴着半藏敏感的会阴磨蹭，年轻的源氏急切又激动地吻着他的脖颈与脸庞，胡乱地吮着兄长的喉结。  
半藏感到疼痛，却不尽然，ALPHA互斥的痛已经开始令人习惯，但那疼痛中星星点点汇聚在一起的快意开始成为溪流，冲刷着他的理智。他开始恐惧，屈起上身想躲避弟弟的索吻，却又落入了机械体怀抱的桎梏中。

“哥，别慌。”  
机械忍者将手掌覆在半藏的胸膛上，温柔又有力地抚弄起他的肌肉，不时蹭过他肿胀的乳尖。

黑发的源氏眼见自己的兄长被前后夹击，挑弄得情动却又强忍的模样，鼻子又开始发热，他开始挺动腰肢，开始毫无章法地操干他年长的哥哥。  
即使离成年还差一岁，但源氏已经有了强健的体魄与筋骨，他的腰肢有力，不停用胯部顶撞着兄长的腿根，肉体拍打的声音和交合的水声清晰又色情。黑发青年伸出手去掰开半藏的臀肉，将他们分得更开，又用火热的掌心将他们揉拢，裹夹住自己不断进出的性器。  
他低下头去嗅半藏的侧颈，对他ALPHA的信息素也极为着迷，欲盖弥彰地轻吻着那块皮肤。

三个ALPHA强壮的身躯紧紧挤压在一起挺动着，半藏被两个源氏夹在中间无处遁形，机械抚摸过他全身每一寸，而更为年轻的源氏则渐入佳境，甚至握着他的腰，埋在他后穴中的性器不顾他疼痛的收缩，开始探入他萎缩退化的生殖腔中。  
剧痛和排异让神智有些模糊的半藏又开始挣扎，他终于将双手从绳结中挣出，一手掐住灵雀的脖颈，嘶哑地怒吼道：“给我拔出去。”  
机械模样的源氏眼疾手快地伸手再度用手肘箍住半藏的臂膀，灵雀被他掐得满脸涨红，他摸了摸自己脖子上的指印，有些委屈道：“哥，对不起了。”

可他紧随其后的动作却显示不出半分他的歉意，他一个凶狠的顶撞，将坚挺的阴茎顶入了兄长退化后格外窄小的生殖口中，逼得半藏仰起头无声地嘶吼着，额头青筋暴起，泪水抑制不住地淌落。  
这个姿势也使他将鼓掌丰满的胸肌送到了灵雀的面前，黑发青年不假思索地低下头去嘬半藏那对已经被掐玩舔弄得红肿的乳头。

他用手掌托着兄长圆润的臀，配合着自己凶猛而不知轻重的操弄往上送着，从这快要将半藏折磨分崩离析的疼痛中却莫名生出了快感，让他的肠道都僵直，包裹着弟弟的阴茎不停地收缩。

机械的嗓音又响起：“想起来了吗？”

半藏被源氏困住双手，只能倚靠着他神志不清地喘息，懒得思索他的问题。  
“记起二十岁那年第一次和我做爱的感觉吗，哥哥？”  
“你还是和以前一样，疼得不行，但是拒绝不了我。”  
鼻头上已经有些汗珠的灵雀搂住中年的兄长，咬着牙下身一个猛撞，硬生生将整根阴茎捅了进去，将半藏退化的生殖腔完全操开了。

机械忍者听着他带着哭腔，几乎接近凄厉的低吼，说：“就是这样……”

岛田半藏向来隐忍坚韧，此刻却也已经忍无可忍，他双眼发黑，汗水顺着高耸的眉骨淌落，和泪水汇聚在一起，他想反驳，可他的口舌已经留给了喘息。  
他一低头就看到了伏在他胸口的青年，年轻的源氏对上他的目光，略带俏皮地挑了挑右边三叉的浓眉。

“你看到了我的脸，然后你就这样高潮了。”  
金属质感的手掌握着半藏已经成结的性器，源氏刚说完，白色的精液就缓缓淌了出来，完成了一次绵长的深度高潮。

半藏双目无神地看着虚空，剧烈地喘息着，嘴里含糊地用日语骂着些混小子之类的话。  
灵雀拔出埋在半藏屁股里的阴茎，低下头去舔兄长正在缓缓淌精的阳具，舒缓他的不适。

“你不标记一次？”  
机械形态的源氏问道。

“再过会吧。”  
青年笑了笑，眼睛弯起像轮温柔的月，他轻轻地舔弄着半藏的阴茎，拨弄着胀大的阴囊，ALPHA的精液量很大，可以保证OMEGA受孕，但半藏却只能任凭那些精水被自己十七岁的弟弟吮进嘴里。

他早就一无所有了，他曾经的世界，信仰，家族都被他亲手背弃，现在区区一具残躯，如果源氏想将这作为赢得的筹码收下，他也不应该有怨言，半藏如此想道。

但他却依旧为此羞耻，愤懑，甚至还有兴奋和怀念，他无法为这一切找到答案。  
即便他读过那么多的情诗，听过那么多甜言蜜语，但他却依旧如此愚钝，想不起来爱的萌生与存在。

从前和现在的两个源氏反复的温柔的侵犯着他，在静僻无人的仓库中用尽一切花样将他的身体挑逗玩弄得比一个OMEGA更敏感。  
年轻的灵雀让他跪在衣物上，在他的屁股里射满了精液，没轻没重地掐得他双臀上都是青紫的痕迹，随即又被改造成机械的源氏填满了，快速而有力地抽插摩擦着，将里面的精液来回地搅着，顺着半藏结实的腿根往外溅。  
半藏的黑发披散在汗湿的肩背上，他一面被机械的忍者顶撞着不断耸动，胸口的竜纹也随着肌肉的晃动而起伏着，一面蹙眉含着黑发青年胯下的阴茎，不少粘稠的精液顺着他的胡茬往下滴着。

灵雀呼吸有些不稳，脸上有薄薄的红晕，他伸手楷掉兄长脸上的精水，抚了抚中年武士灰白的鬓发，换来一个凶悍警示的眼神。  
在未经人事的小子把成结射精交代在自己哥哥嘴里前，源氏打断了这一切，机械忍者将半藏摆弄成正对自己骑乘的位置，而因为长时间肌肉绷紧的性爱，半藏已经有些脱力，前倾着被迫撑住了源氏的腹部。  
源氏将半藏散乱的黑发拢到了耳后，擒住了兄长迷乱而躲闪的眼神，他的的手指滑进了半藏还含着他阴茎的肛口，温柔而缓慢地再度扩张着。  
半藏意识到了他的意图，也感受到了背后被年轻健壮的小混账搂住了，他微微摇晃着头，哑着嗓子说：“你会把我撑坏的。”

“不会的，哥哥已经是可以驭双龙的人了。”

背后的青年顺着缝隙将阴茎也挤进了兄长的肛口中，再抵达他已经被捅得快松开的生殖腔，半藏的闷哼又变成了低叫，嘶哑得几乎破音，他感觉自己正在被撑满，再过不久就会炸得支离破碎。  
灵雀吻着他突起的背脊，抚摸着他的纹身，而另一个源氏则揉搓着他的性器，当他的两个弟弟同时开始抽插时，袭来的各种感觉几乎毁灭他的感官。

更令人苦恼的是，两个源氏还都有些争强好胜的坏脾气。

他只能濒死般地呼吸着，任由泪水横流，他被体内的两根阴茎顶弄得颠簸如同身处狂风暴雨的中心，肉体拍打的淫秽声响从未间断过，如同巨浪击打这他这块坚固的礁石。  
他身下的体毛都被各种体液黏在了一起，机械源氏抚摸着他不断绷紧露出轮廓的胸腹肌肉，再到痉挛的腿根，一双眼睛里带着笑意和琥珀色的光。

“哥，亲亲我吧，也许我们可以快点结束。”  
半藏微红的脸上都是汗水，他瞪视着自己无法无天的弟弟，却还是服软地弯下腰，吻了吻他眼周疤痕交错的再生皮肤，又移动了几厘米，吻了吻他嘴部的面甲。

“我爱你，无论你带给我生或死。”  
激烈的做爱都没能让源氏如此失神，但他现在却快要为这两个吻疯狂了。

十七岁的灵雀已经成结了，他在半藏嘶吼般的呻吟中将阴茎深深地埋入了他的生殖腔，灌入大量的精液。  
半藏在疼痛与快感中拉锯，面上隐忍的表情变得有些狰狞，源氏却在这时火上浇油，在他肠道中猛烈地抽插起来，干得中年武士胸口的肌肉都在猛烈地上下摇晃着。  
源氏用手指揩了把半藏胯下一塌糊涂的精液，然后捻住了兄者胸口红肿的乳交，缓慢地搓揉着，看上去像是滴出来的奶汁一样。

当黑发的青年完成射精退出时，半藏的屁股里又只剩下源氏的阴茎了，半藏低下头正好看到了身下大量的浓白精液开始争先恐后地往外涌，他挣扎着想起身，但被拆卸掉义肢后的武士并没有平衡与行动的能力，他被源氏搂过腰再度后入了。  
源氏用人类无法企及的频率与力道抽插着他已经高潮得痉挛的肠道，不顾半藏的叫骂将他干得失禁了。

淡黄的液体洒了一地，源氏却还欺压在兄长的身上缓缓地挺动着，半藏低着头，滴滴答答的水落在地上，不知是汗还是泪。  
年轻的灵雀在色情杂志和小电影上都没见过比这更火辣的场面了，他眼眶被灼得发烫，鼻子也有些发红，为了避免窘迫的情况他只有抬起头不让鼻血倒流回去。  
不知过了多久，时间的流逝都变得模糊，半藏的后颈上满是带血的齿痕，毫无疑问这都是灵雀的杰作，他不再排斥源氏信息素的味道，他像是只被他兄弟驯服的猛兽，学会了在这场疯狂且毫无节制的性爱中探寻灭顶的快感。

半藏被年轻的源氏舔过每一寸风吹日晒过的肌肤，直到他浑身饱满的肌肉都满是吻痕与指印。他一直射，直到失禁为止，即便屁股里都是弟弟的精液，他还轮流舔弄着两个弟弟的性器，即便现在的源氏已经不会射精，或者说他无法获得性快感。

但源氏却说：“与哥哥合二为一就是我最至高无上的快乐。”

***

温斯顿终于在三天后搞定了传送器的问题，齐格勒博士为十八年前的岛田源氏的记忆做了点小小的修改，确定他不会改变时间线后将他送回了过去的时空。

而半藏却不知道有什么难言之隐，拒绝了半个月内一切有封闭空间的护送任务。

***

蝉鸣又响起，源氏睁开双眼，头顶依旧是夏日的骄阳，烤得他口干舌燥。

他觉得自己忘记了什么，错失了什么，却怎么也想不起来。

瓶盖落进了垃圾桶里发出了清脆的回声，面前一辆双层巴士缓缓地开过，马路对面行道树的荫蔽下走出了一个身影。  
二十岁的半藏随意绑了绑自己的头发，穿着白色的T恤和牛仔裤站在二十道斑马线之外，皱着眉头，远远的看着他。

阳光透过树叶斑斑点点照在他身上，让源氏看得入了神。  
他的心跳得很快，随着半藏走过来而越来越快。

“你怎么流鼻血了？”


End file.
